Worldwide
by xXForeverInvisibleXx
Summary: Written for the Semi Official One Shot Day 2013. Just my shot of how the guys feel away from their other halves and also a songfic to the amazing song called "Worldwide". Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! Read and Review!


Cities blurred together. The crowds weren't as loud as they used to be, the bodies were faceless to them. Their hearts weren't completely in their performances and they knew it very well. How could they be when the only people they cared about were a million miles away? Another show ended tonight, somewhere in Australia; it didn't matter. The Tour was nearing its end and they were anxious to get back to the hotel.

James's smile fell as soon as he stepped backstage. He sighed and leaned back against a wall and checked his phone again. He couldn't tell what time it was back in Los Angeles. Should he call her? Would he disturb her? What if she was asleep? Would she be irritated with him? Would she answer? He only needed to hear her voice, telling him how much she loved him and that she missed him. He wanted to hear her say that she was okay and waiting for him. He opened the phone of her and Fox on his phone and stared at it. Her gorgeous smile, warm brown eyes… he missed her like crazy.

Kendall had rushed to change. All night he couldn't concentrate and if it weren't for the others next to him, he wouldn't have remembered the right steps to their dance. It was hard to look at the crowd; he saw her face everywhere. He found something that reminded him of her in every face, whether it was the look of complete happiness, the crazy mischievous twinkle in her eyes when she grinned. He tugged his clothes on mechanically, feeling a wreck. One more show tomorrow night and then they'd head home. He'd see her. Would she come pick him up from the airport?

Logan had it worse than them. He hadn't talked to her at all today and his mind was reeling with anxiety. He didn't want to disturb her by calling her right now; it was probably late at night back home. He could picture her in his mind sleeping in their bed in their apartment; her dark hair tangled and messy and sprawled all over the pillow, her face and body turned to the side facing the large window overlooking the city, her face calm and angelic as she slept. How many nights had he gone home late to find her already asleep on the couch, after failing to stay up and wait for him like she wanted to? How many times he had stood over her and just watched her for a few minutes before lying down next to her and falling asleep too? He missed that. He missed her.

The only one that didn't have any qualms about calling was Carlos. He changed quickly and left the others to their own accord before finding a secluded spot by the door and scrolling down his contacts to find her name. Her photo took over the screen of the phone and he smiled faintly while looking at her. First date, first photo of her he had ever taken. She was looking up, her face tilted upwards, one eyebrow arched and a thousand watt smile on her face, lighting up the world around her. He pressed the green call button and waited anxiously for her to pick up. He almost thought she wouldn't when the line stopped beeping and her voice was suddenly in his ear.

"Hello?" her voice sounded gruff; was she sleeping?

"Hey, it's me" he exhaled in relief and leaned back against the wall for support. "The show just finished and… I… I really needed to hear your voice"

"I'm glad you did" she sounded stuffed and he knew that voice; she was struggling not to cry. "How's Australia? I bet it's beautiful this time of the year"

"I didn't notice" he cut her off. "I was too busy thinking about how much I'd rather be back home, in the noisy, smelly LA instead of being here and feeling lonely"

"I bet there are a lot of pretty fan girls willing to take the loneliness away" though she attempted to sound neutral, he could hear the insecurity behind her tone and a little bit of bitterness.

"That's not fair on me. You _know_ you're the only girl I'm interested in" he bit out a little too harshly; the nerves and frustration finally catching up on him. "I hate that I've left you home alone just to be on the road with the guys. You could've come with us; you and the girls"

"Okay, I'm sorry baby. Calm down. You know I don't mind you doing what you love. It just… gets hard for me sometimes" he could almost feel her sadness rolling off the phone.

"It gets hard for me too" he admitted quietly. "A little too often, maybe. Two days only left. Tomorrow night we'll be on our way home and I'll finally get to see you again"

There it was; the only happy thought that kept them going and helped them keep their sanity. Two more days; only one night. The plane left at midnight tomorrow, right after the big show in Sidney. Just thinking about it helped Carlos breathe easier.

"I can't wait. Every minute gone is almost killing me" she said in a strained voice. "I love you, baby"

"I love you too. I have to go. Goodnight, love" he felt a lump form in his throat as the line went dead.

He slumped entirely against the wall and slid down on the floor. That's how James found him five minutes later, looking as strained and frustrated as Carlos felt. His hair was a disarray, looking as if he'd ran his fingers through them countless times and mussed them up. He swallowed thickly before helping his friend to his feet.

"Forty eight more hours" he muttered, looking away with eyes just a bit too wide.

"I feel like I can't take another second" was the Latino's reply as they turned and walked back to the other two.

**JMCPKSLH**

"_Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Los Angeles. We hope your flight has been enjoyable and that you enjoyed your trip…"_

The line of the passengers getting off the plane couldn't move fast enough. Luggage couldn't come fast enough. They waited impatiently, nervously wringing their fingers, looking around at the crowd and anxiously tugging on their hair. It felt like forever since the last time they've been here, six months ago, last August, when they'd left for their Summer Tour. That day had been unbearable on all of them, though they all put on a brave façade and went with it.

The silence had been smothering all of them. When James had hugged her, he had felt like he wouldn't be able to let go. He wanted her there, in his arms, forever against his heart so that she knew it beat only for her. Logan's fingers had trembled when he let hers go to walk through the gate so they could board the plane. He could still feel her fingers linked through his. And Kendall had almost turned back around to scoop her up again in his embrace and never let her go. But the others kept him from doing so, knowing that it would only hurt them more if he did. So they went through the gate and got on the plane that would take them to New York.

Carlos remembered he had looked back that day. The four girls stood out in the crowd, the three of them holding hands tightly. She had stood slightly away from the others with her arms wrapped tightly around herself, as if she was trying not to fall apart. He saw the tears trickle down her cheeks and he hated himself for not being there to wipe them away. He watched the girls slowly reach out and pull her in a hug as well before they all turned to watch the takeoff. And he felt as if there was no heart in his chest; he had left it behind with her.

Now he could feel it beating rapidly against his ribcage in nervousness. He was the first to drag his suitcase up and hand it over to Logan so they could get the rest. They loaded them up as fast as they could on a cart, not forgetting the bags with gifts they had bought for their families and friends and then they started walking as fast as they could without breaking off into a sprint. It felt like a century until they got to the automatic doors that led to the lobby of the airport.

"James!"

"Kendall!"

"Logan!"

"CARLOS!"

One by one, the girls jumped straight in their arms. James wound his arms tightly around her, finally able to breathe properly. He felt her tears soak his sweater but he didn't care. He just clutched her tighter and buried his face in her hair; her perfume another form of relief for the straining tug that was slowly loosening in his heart.

Logan couldn't look at her enough. He could spend an eternity gazing in her eyes and still he wouldn't be able to stop. Her eyes glinted with happiness as she gazed up at him. Slowly he leaned down and kissed her, trying to pour all the emotions he had kept in for the last months, trying to show her without words how much he'd missed being around her all the time. He'd missed their talks, he'd missed waking up to her every morning, he'd missed her smile, her eyes, her everything. He'd missed her.

Kendall had just stopped spinning her in circles. He hadn't had time to set her on her feet before she pulled him down in a forceful kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. He lifted her up so that they were the same height without breaking contact with her. His memory did her no justice; she was far better than he remembered. He had barely had time to see that smile he loved on her face before she had jumped him, but he couldn't complain. They broke apart for air and he leaned his forehead against hers, trying to memorize every little thing he could about her beautiful eyes.

A chocked sob had left her lips as soon as Carlos arms wrapped around her shoulders tightly. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and he could feel her tears trickling down on his skin. There was a lump formed in his throat too, preventing him from speaking. She pulled back and looked at him intently, her hands coming up to cup his face as she took in every single feature of his face. He reached up and wiped her tears away with his thumbs, only to have more flow. Smiling comfortingly at her, he kissed her nose lovingly before leaning down to capture her lips gently.

"Welcome home" she murmured and pulled back to take another look at him. "I'm sorry. I got… a little… emotional. Jesus, I even ruined your shirt, I'm sorry"

"Hush!" he chuckled and kissed her chastely again. "It's just a damn t-shirt. I don't care. I'm home. You're here. That's all I care about right now"

She sighed softly and leaned her head against his shoulder. He kissed her temple softly, before stirring her away and towards the exit, following the others. Logan was pushing the cart with their suitcases, holding her hand as they walked through the crowd. Kendall had her tucked against his side snugly, leaning down to steal a kiss every now and then. James's arm was around her waist as he led them outside in the bright California sun, soaking in the sunrays.

"I missed you so much" Carlos's heart fluttered at her admission. "I can't wait to wake up to you tomorrow and the day after and the day after that"

She opened her car, a big shiny black Jeep, and helped him load his suitcase. They jumped in and sped off towards their apartment, without so much as a glance to the other couples, who were too engrossed in each other to notice it anyway. The windows were rolled down, there was music playing in the radio and the silence was comfortable. He was content just holding her hand. Just touching her made him feel at ease, like the missing part of him was finally in place.

He brought back the memory of when he'd first met her; a young woman in her early twenties sitting alone in a café across the street, reading a book. She'd caught his eye right away. That Wednesday morning she was a sight to behold; with her hair in a high ponytail and the white clingy V-neck t-shirt that still made him go crazy whenever he saw it on her. He'd approached her that day, shyly and unsure. Just to have her eyes on him made all his thoughts fly out the window and he was sure he had made a fool out of himself that day, although she insisted that he was the cutest thing she had seen.

They had coffee and then he'd finally plucked up the courage to ask for her number. They went on a first official date and from then things sort of fell into place. Though sometimes both were uncertain of themselves and insecurities tended to get the best of them, they managed to get through everything and they had gotten to the point where they moved in together in an apartment in the middle of LA. Despite the occasional fights that broke off between the two, they managed to work out their issues, mainly because they both believed that to make a relationship work you had to fight to keep it going. So they sat and talked about everything and it only made their bond stronger.

She turned her head and smiled at him. It was so easy for him now to smile back; to smile back at _her._ Worldwide girls were pretty, but none of them compared to her. He was hers worldwide.


End file.
